The wind turbine industry has been experiencing unprecedented growth in recent years due to the increasing need for clean renewable energy in the face of a myriad of environmental problems. Wind turbine manufactures are seeking lower cost wind turbines with increased efficiency and longevity to compete with non-renewable energy sources, such as coal fired power plants. Lubrication systems are used in many wind turbines to circulate oil through the gearbox. The lubrication system may decrease the friction between moving components as well as providing cooling for components within the gearbox, thereby decreasing the losses within the gearbox and increasing the lifespan of the wind turbine.
Many previous lubrication systems have made attempts to externally route oil lines through the outer housing of the gearbox to provide lubrication fluid to various rotating components in the gearbox, such as bearing and gear meshes in an upwind portion of the gearbox. However, due to the large size of the components included in the gearbox and the small diameters of the oil lines, the oil lines may become damaged, and in some cases, ruptured during installation and/or repair of up-tower components. Therefore, the cost of installation and repair may be increased. Additionally, degradation or possible failure of the gearbox may occur when ruptured oil lines are not discovered. Furthermore, externally directing oil lines into various internal components within the gearbox may be difficult, due to the gearbox's compact design. Therefore, proper lubrication of the gearbox may not be achieved when using external oil lines, thereby decreasing the lifespan of the gearbox.